Journeys and Discoveries
by imaginarydeathmuffin
Summary: Kaitlin is about to embark on an incredible journey with her best friend, Violet Parr, and Violet's family. This is my first story for The Incredibles so please R&R! On Hold At The Present Time
1. Kaitlin Paladino

Moving.

It was one of the things I dreaded the most. New school, new people, and…trying to fit in.

The worst part was trying to not let anyone find out the huge secret that my family had.

Simon J. Paladino is my father; a widely known activist for superhero rights, but what people don't know is that he more than just a lawyer…he's a super.

Gazerbeam to be exact; he can shot lasers out of his eyes so that's why I'm careful not to piss him off unless I want my hand to be burnt off.

My mother, Karen Paladino, was a psychologist and was easily frustrated when people didn't have the ability to solve their own problems.

She too, was a super. She had the power to make people do what she wanted them to do by controlling their thoughts, she could temporarily make someone stop thinking (only for 30 seconds though), and could possess someone else's body. The public only knew her as Psycwave.

I have powers, too. I can teleport, read other's minds (only when I want to), and like my mother could, I can possess other's bodies. It was kind of awkward when I first learned I could possess someone's body; one day in kindergarten I suddenly found myself as the principal who had been sitting next to me watching me do my work.

Unfortunately, I don't an awesome superhero nickname that everyone knows me as because of the trouble that happened about 15 years ago.

You see, Mr. Incredible (another superhero) saved someone, who apparently, didn't want to be saved. The guy then sued him which caused the whole world to get into this huge fight that soon after, made all the supers either join the rest of normal hustle and bustle world, or just go away.

So my parents settled down and blended in with everyone else. Other than the average relocation every few months, my family was just like any other…until my mother went missing a couple of months ago.

And that's how it all began; Dad getting frustrated over little things, him slowly getting grays, and in fact, losing his grip on reality.

He one day got so angry with his life that he accidentally burnt a hole in the wall of his work…well, more than just one wall; like about 10 walls to be exact.

So, of course, many of the people who worked with Dad's company had to have their memories modified, the walls had to be fixed, and of course, my dad and I had to be relocated to a brand new town far away from city we had called home for the last…what was it, oh yeah, six months.

Fortunately, we moved to the place where Dad used to live when the trouble began with supers, so he knew his way around town. In fact, he even had old friends who still lived there, Mr. Incredible and Frozone.

Mr. Incredible, who's real name was Bob Parr, also had a family. Helen, his wife; Violet, his 13 year old daughter; Dash, his 10 year old son; And Jack-Jack, the baby of the family who was only a few months old.

Violet was a very quiet girl, at first glance she looked depressed but when you got to know her better; she was suddenly the best person to turn to if you were having a bad day and needed a laugh. That's why we became the best of friends; in fact, she would invite me over to her house so much that Jack-Jack started calling me 'Sissy' like he did with Violet.

Her family was like a second family to me since my dad was hardly ever home; but I never minded when he was gone, because when he was here he kept trying to prove to me that he had a sense of humor which I knew that he didn't have.

So all of that pretty much explains why I'm now standing on the front lawn of Western View Junior High talking to Violet while standing by the entrance. It was Friday afternoon and some classes had let out early while others hadn't.

We were waiting for her mother to pick us up because I was staying at her house while my father was on business trip and wouldn't be back till next month.

"Hey, do you think your mother would let me on the computer when we get to your house? I've got a project due on Tuesday and-" My sentence was cut off by the bell signaling the end of school.

The front doors flew open and many kids rushed out, excited to feel the wind in their hair and know that they had freedom till Monday. After they all rushed out, only one was left standing in the doorway.

Tony Rydinger.

Violet's gaze became distant as she stared at him, just hoping he would look at her.

I rolled my eyes and looked in the other direction, hoping she didn't notice me trying to hold in my laughter.

"Rydinger, where you headed?" Tony's friends called out from behind him. He slowly started walking down the stairs with his friends at his heels.

"Hi, Tony." Some girls said to him as he passed by; he waved to them making his friends chuckle.

" 'Hey, Tony, can I carry your books?' " One of his friends told him in a high pitch voice, mocking girls like Violet who all wished they were his.

Tony laughed. "Hey, that's kind of funny."

" 'Hey, Tony, do you play football? Oh I love football…' " His friend continued in a high pitch voice. His friends laughed and walked past us but he suddenly stopped after passing Violet and did a double take.

To him, it looked as though she wasn't there anymore; but to me, all I saw was her clothes suspended in midair.

Tony sighed and caught up to his friends who were talking about weekend plans. Violet became visible again and turned to me with a stunned expression.

"Kaitlin, he looked at me…"

I started to say something but it was cut off by a car honking its horn. Her brother's voice rang above the chatter of school kids behind us.

"Come on, Violet! Kaitlin, you too!"

We both ran to the car, laughing as we did. I knew that as soon as Violet and I were alone together, she would be going on about how cute he was when he looked at her.


	2. Dinner Time With The Parrs

**_Third Person's P.O.V_**

Kaitlin smiled as Violet paced the room, rapidly talking about Tony.

"Don't you think that maybe you like him a little too much?" Kaitlin suddenly cut in on Violet's third sentence on how pretty his eyes were.

"No, why?" Violet asked her before continuing on about his eyes. "They're the most beautiful shade of amber..."

Kaitlin sighed; even though it didn't seem it, she enjoyed listening to Violet talk, for she knew as soon Violet walked out of this room, she would become silent and depressed looking to her family.

Violet wasn't depressed or emo like people at school always said; she was just shy. She never stood out in the crowd, so it resulted in being quiet at home and at school. She really only ever talked to Kaitlin, and sometimes Kaitlin needed to give her a little nudge once in awhile to make her start talking.

The sound of shattering glass made Kaitlin spring up and look out the window; outside in the driveway was Mr. Parr only looking frantic as he looked at his small light blue car.

The window was shattered by some unknown reason to Kaitlin and she bit her lip; she knew what would happen next without even reading Bob's mind. He let out a small scream and pick up the car, he was about to throw it when he suddenly looked down the driveway and spotted one of the neighboring kids on a tricycle looking at him in amazement.

The kid's bubble gum popped and went all over his face but he didn't take his eyes of Bob who gulped and slowly put the car back down. He clapped his hands together and quickly walked toward the house before the kids could anything.

Kaitlin laughed; if that kid told his parents about what he saw they would just think that he had an active imagination.

------

Dinner was a rather nonenjoyable and enjoyable affair.

It was going pretty good at first, which means, it was quiet...until Mrs. Parr started cooing while trying to make Jack-Jack not spit out his food.

"Mom?" Dash asked her, Helen didn't pay attention so he asked again. "Mom, you're making weird faces again."

"No I'm not..." She said while mixing it with cooing.

"You make weird faces, honey." Bob said while reading his paper; Helen abruptly stopped and glared at her husband.

"Do you have to read at the table?"

"Uh-huh...yeah." He replied absentmindedly.

Kaitlin suddenly looked at Dash who wasn't bothering to cut up the steak he had and was trying to tear off pieces with his mouth; she sighed.

"Really, Speedy? Do you have to eat your steak like that?"

He looked up for a second and growled at her then went to his steak.

"Smaller bites, Dash. Yikes!" His mother cut in, hoping that he would start to eat normally again; but when he didn't, she turned toward her husband. "Bob, could you help the carnivore cut his meat?"

Bob sighed and leaned over the table to help out his son. While cutting, Helen turned to Dash.

"Dash, do you have something you wanna tell your father about school?"

Dash looked uncomfortable when he answered. "Um...Well, we dissected a frog." Helen rolled her eyes.

"Dash got sent to the office again."

Kaitlin and Violet silently laughed as Dash cringed.

"Good, good." Bob said distractedly.

"No, Bob. That's bad."

"What?" He asked, become undistracted.

"Dash got sent to the office again."

"What?! What for?"

"Nothing!" Dash jumped in, looking at his mother pleadingly who didn't seem to notice.

"He put a tack on the teacher's chair...during class."

"Nobody saw me!" Dash said defensively. "You could barely see it on the tape."

"Dude, they caught you on tape?!" Kaitlin laughed out; Dash rolled her eyes at her before turning to his father who seemed impressed.

"They caught you on tape and you still got away with it?! Whoa!" He started to cut Dash's steak harder and faster. "You must have been booking! How fast do you think you were going?"

"Bob! We are not encouraging this!" His wife interjected. Kaitlin looked down at Dash's plate to see that his steak was cut and Bob was starting on the plate.

"Um...Mr. Parr?"

"I'm not encouraging!" He started without paying any attention to Kaitlin. "I'm just asking how fast-"

"HONEY!"

Crash.

The plate was now cut through and the knife now resided in the table. Bob sat back down in a huff and started talking to himself angrily.

"Great! First the car, now I gotta pay to fix the table!"

"The car?! What happened to the car?" Helen interrupted as he started cursing.

He stopped and threw a quick glance at Kaitlin who heard his voice loud and clear though he didn't say anything aloud.

_'Don't say anything!'_

He looked back down at the knife then picked up his plate and set it in front of Dash.

"Here. I'll get a new plate." He picked up his newspaper and stomped out of the room while mumbling curses to himself.

Helen shook her head and turned to Violet who had barely ate any of the meatloaf or salad on her plate.

"So, how bout you, Vi? How was school?"

"Nothing to report." Violet said quietly.

"You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm not hungry for meatloaf."

"Well, it is leftover night. We've got steak, pasta...what are you hungry for?"

"Tony Rydinger." Dash suddenly cut in, smirking in Violet's direction.

"Shut up!" Violet said quietly but threateningly while throwing a glace at their mother.

"Well, you are!" Dash retorted.

"I said shut up you little insect!" Violet threatened, holding up her fork.

"You better, Dash!" Kaitlin told him, holding up her knife.

"Well, she is!"

"Do not shout at the table!" Helen jumped in, she called to the kitchen for backup. "Honey?!"

"Kids, listen to your mother." Bob's voice called out from the kitchen.

_'She's not my mother...' _Kaitlin couldn't help thinking.

Everyone leaned back in their chair and sighed...except for Dash who suddenly went smug.

_'Keep going!' _Kaitlin heard him think; making her sit back up straight.

"Dash, don't you da-" She started to say before he cut her off.

"She'd eat if we were having Tonyloaf." He said; this sent Violet over the edge.

"THAT'S IT!"

Violet threw down her fork and threw herself over the table knocking Dash to the floor while she was invisible and Kaitlin and Helen stood up to watch the scene.

Dash got himself out of her invisible grip and started running around the table. "Now, you're going to be toast!"

Violet stood up just to be slapped every time Dash come around the table at top speed.

"Stop running in the house!" Helen yelled, though no one was listening.

Violet got slapped one last time before screaming 'crap' and throwing out her hand to make a force field appear right where Dash was running which he ran into and fell onto the ground with a hand on his forehead.

"Hey! No force fields!"

"You started it!"

Helen then took action; she stretched both of her arms and wrapped them around her fighting children.

"Sit down!"

Both of them didn't pay attention and ran under the table and started to attack each other.

_'Oh boy...' _Kaitlin thought as Helen's face became angry and she heard her scream the foulest curse words in her mind. _'This isn't going to end well.'_

_------_

While not paying attention to the noise coming from the dinning room; Bob set down a clean plate on the counter and opened his newspaper.

He scanned the front page for a moment before something caught his eye; a picture of Kaitlin's father was smiling up at him.

_'He must've done something big on his business trip' _Bill thought before even reading the caption by the picture. He gasped then read it out loud when he learned it was far from his assumption.

"Simon J. Paladino, longtime advocate of superhero rights is missing?!" He looked at the smiling picture once more.

_'Kaitlin doesn't know, or else she would've said something about it.'_

"Bob! It's time to engage!" Helen screamed which woke him out of this thoughts about Gazerbeam.

He quickly walked to the dinning room and looked puzzled when he saw the scene.

Helen had her arms wrapped around Violet and Dash who were under the table attacking one another; Kaitlin was also under the table trying to pull them off one another before anything could get broken.

"Don't just stand there! I need you to...intervene!"

"You want me to intervene?!" He asked her, walking to the table and hoisting it into the air. "Okay. I'm intervening! I'm intervening!"

Now Dash and Violet were fighting in mid-air while Kaitlin stood on the tips of her toes to grab Dash and try and pull him down to her level.

"VIOLET, LET GO OF HIM!" She screamed right as the doorbell rang; everyone stopped and looked at the door. The next second the table was on the floor again and everyone was in their seats.

"Get the door!" Bob ordered Dash who shrugged his shoulders. Kaitlin sighed in her seat then with a small pop they all saw her by the door which she opened to reveal an African-American man that the Metroville area knew as Frozone 15 years ago.

"Hey, Lucius!" Dash said from his seat.

"Hey, Speedo. Bob, Helen, Vi, Kate, Jack-Jack."

"Ice of you to drop by." Bob told him, making Lucius fake laugh.

_'Never heard that one before.' _Kaitlin heard him think to himself.

"Hey, Lucius!" Dash said with juice in his mouth which he spit across the table.

"Whoa!" Lucius yelled before turning it into ice and doing a front flip to catch it.

"Ha, ha." Kaitlin said, sitting back down in her seat.

"Oh, I like it when it shatters."

Bob then stood up and raced over to his friend and started dragging him out the door.

"I'll be back later!"

"Hey, where are you too going?" Helen asked as he took his coat from the coat rack.

"It's Friday."

"Oh...bowling night. Say hello to Honey for me, Lucius."

"Will do. Goodnight, Helen." Bob pushed him out of sight but he was back in milliseconds. "Goodnight, kids!"

Bob pulled him back and slammed the door making the pots on shelves by the door rattle.

Helen rolled her eyes then turned back to Dash who smiled nervously.

"Hehe..."

"Don't think you've avoided talking about your trip to the principal's office, young man. Your father and I are still going to discuss it."

"I'm not the only kid who's been sent to office, you know?"

"Other kids don't have super powers." Helen stated before going on; to her right, Violet suddenly became angry. "Now, it's perfectly normal-"

"Normal? What do you know about normal? What does anyone in this house know about normal?"

"Now, wait a minute young lady-"

"We all act normal, mom. I wanna be normal! The only normal one is Jack-Jack!" Violet started while pointing to her baby brother. "And he's not even toilet trained!"

Jack-Jack started laughing, even though he didn't understand what was going on and everyone looked at him either disgustedly or thinkingly.

"Lucky..." Dash quietly said, making everyone turn and look at him.

"I meant about being normal..."


	3. There's No Chance

**Hey guys! Back with another update! Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I promise the next will be longer.**

NANNERPUSS: Thanks! I will keep going with it, here's another chapter for you!

keiraliz: Thanks for reading this story too, I'll try and update on A Long Road Taken soon. I've just been busy with school, I was sick on tuesday and my french final is coming up and I made a 65 on the test that was on wednesday... stupid strep throat...

**_

* * *

_**_**Kaitlin's P.O.V**_

My mind was numb; everything around me went quiet as Mrs. Parr, Dash, and Violet entered into the kitchen and saw me laying in the floor with my head in my hands.

The newspaper that Mr. Parr had left by the kitchen sink was by my feet and the smiling picture of my father seemed to make my heart break.

"Kaitlin...what's wrong?" I heard Helen ask me; I saw by reading her mind that her eyes went to the newspaper and read the headline by my father's smiling face; Helen gasped then ushered Violet and Dash out of the room. But before they could get out I sobbed out the fact that had been wanting to burst out of me ever since I read the paper.

"No one...told me...he was missing."

------

_**Third Person's P.O.V**_

It was silent in the car as Helen drove Kaitlin to the NSA building the next day to get more information about what was happening.

"I'm sure he's fine, Kate." Helen tried cheering Kaitlin up with; but it was useless. Both of her parents were now missing and one was most likely dead.

"Why didn't the NSA tell me? I don't want the excuse of 'we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry' or 'because it was for your own good'."

Helen was silent as she watched her daughter's best friend grieve. She wanted to tell Kaitlin that Simon's final Will and Testament said that if anything happened to him...that she was to be taken care of by the Parrs'; but she decided not to let Kaitlin think that she thought her father was dead.

"Maybe..." Helen started, but then trailed off.

"I just don't want another replay of what happened with my mother."

------

**_Later That Day_**

Helen had her arm around Kaitlin's shoulders as they walked out of the NSA building and back toward the car.

In Kaitlin's hand was a brown envelope that contained her father's Will; the last numbers that were missed, incoming, and outgoing from his cell phone, and the deed to their house that resided a few miles away from where the Parrs' lived.

The NSA Director Rick Dicker seemed that there way no way in the world that they were going to find her father; though they kept telling her not to give up... even though **_they_** probably did.

On the way home; Kaitlin looked through the numbers, all of them looked familiar... except for one which Rick Dicker had told her was from a fashion designer named Edna Mode that lived on the other side of town.

_'Why would my father call a fashion designer only a few days before he went on a business trip...or missing?'_

Kaitlin shoved the thought out of her mind when they slowly pulled into the driveway to find Bob's car already in the garage; and when she walked into the house, she found that his thoughts were a lot gloomier than usual.

_'I shouldn't have let my anger get away from me like that!'_

Kaitlin sighed and stopped listening. She knew better than to invade others privacy like that; she quickly hurried to Violet's room where Violet had been napping on her bed.

When Kaitlin slammed open the door; Violet sprang up and quickly rushed to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my goodness, it took you long enough! What happened?!"

Kaitlin tried to speak but couldn't; tears were slowly falling and Violet let go of her.

"They think there's no possible chance of finding him, Vi."


	4. Another Horrible Dinner

**Hey guys, back with another update! Sorry this chapter is a little short and well...crappy, but I'm up at almost midnight doing this cuz my computer forgot to auto save my long version of this chapter last night (18 pages, I had a really bad hand cramp)**

keiraliz: I'm going to try and be the first person to review when you post your story, got that? Good. That spot is reserved for me...or the first person who reviews...

* * *

"Kids, time for dinner." Helen told Violet and Kaitlin as they slowly climbed off Violet's bed and walked toward the dinning room.

Jack-Jack and Dash were both sitting at the table; Jack-Jack was playing with his spoon while Dash watched Kaitlin out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright, you look awful..." He asked her, passing her a plate with a small smile.

Kaitlin bent down and hugged him. "I'm alright, Speedy."

He smiled at the nickname before turning to his mother.

"Where's dad?"

Helen sighed. "Still locked up in his office and he won't tell me what's wrong."

"I could find out for you, Mrs. Parr." Kaitlin suggested, taking a spoonful of spaghetti from the bowl that sat in front of her.

"No thank you, Kaitlin, he'll tell me when he's ready."

And with that, Helen stood up and walked off to try and get Bob out of his office.

Violet sighed and slumped into her chair, not bothering to take a plate or a cup.

"Vio-" Kaitlin started before being cut off by Helen's voice.

"IS SOMEONE IN THERE?!"

"IT'S THE TV, TRYING TO WATCH!" Bob's voice yelled in reply.

"WELL, STOP TRYING! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"ONE MINUTE!"

The sound of Helen stomping back into the dinning room made Violet grab a plate and shovel food into her mouth along with Kaitlin and Dash before she could yell at them to eat.

_'If you accept, your payment will be triple your current annual salary.' _A female's voice suddenly traveled through Kaitlin's head.

Kaitlin suddenly stopped and looked around for the owner; she had never heard the woman's voice before in her life and knew it was neither Helen's or Violet's.

So she turned to Violet, "You're dad is watching TV, right?"

Violet gave her a look before saying _'Yes.' _in her mind and returning to just stare at her plate.

Kaitlin sighed in relief; when someone was watching TV she usually heard the characters' voice in someone's mind when they were replaying over what they just saw.

So she started on eating again when a muffled explosion went off in the back of the house. She could hear Bob's office door open and him coughing loudly.

"What the he-" Helen started before stopping herself.

The sprinklers in the house went off and everybody was suddenly drenched with water.

"BOB!"


End file.
